Yu-Gi-Oh! S - 001
"????" is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! S. Summary Featured Duel: Yurohi Zwielicht vs. UNKNOWN Turn 1: UNKNOWN UNKNOWN Normal Summons " " (3/1700/100). He then activates " " to prevent both players from attacking for two turns. Turn 2: Yurohi Yurohi Normal Summons "Twilight Archer" (3/1200/400). He activates "Archer's" effect, inflicting 300 damage to his opponent for each face-up "Twilight" or "Star King" monster he controls (UNKNOWN: 4000→3700 LP). As his opponent took damage, Yurohi Special Summons "Twilight General" (4/1700/300) from his hand in Attack Position, due to its effect. Yurohi Sets 1 card. Turn 3: UNKNOWN UNKNOWN draws and Normal Summons a second "Hunter Dragon". He then activates "Forced Awakening", targeting one of his "Hunter Dragons" and treating that monster as a Vassal monster until the End Phase. He then activates the second effect of "Forced Awakening", tributing the non-Vassal monster "Hunter Dragon" to Awaken the second target until the End Phase. UNKNOWN then uses the Awakened "Hunter Dragon" as material to Sovereign Summon "Hunter Lord Dragon" (7/2700/900) in Attack Position. He then activate the effect of "Hunter Lord Dragon", paying 500 Life Points to destroy the face-up monster his opponent controls with the highest ATK and inflict damage to his opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK (UNKNOWN: 3700→3200 LP), however, Yurohi activates his face-down "Boundary Between Night and Day", which prevents "Twilight" monsters he controls from being destroyed by card effects this turn. UNKNOWN Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Yurohi Yurohi Sets 1 card and changes "Archer" and "General" to face-up Defense Position. During Yurohi's End Phase, UNKNOWN activates his face-down "Extended Sentence", returning a face-up "Nightmare's Steelcage" he controls to his hand. Turn 5: UNKNOWN UNKNOWN activates the effect of "Forced Awakening" from his Graveyard, banishing it to Awaken a face-up monster he controls until the End Phase. UNKNOWN Awakens "Hunter Lord Dragon". He then activates its effect again, though as is Awakened, its effect allows him to pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all face-up monsters his opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect (UNKNOWN: 3200→2200 LP). In response, Yurohi activates his face-down "Shadow of Twilight", changing all face-up "Twilight" monsters he controls to face-down Defense Position and preventing him from taking any damage this turn. As "Hunter Lord Dragon" cannot attack due to its effect, UNKNOWN activates "Nightmare's Steelcage" again, preventing both players from attacking for two more turns. Turn 5: Yurohi Yurohi draws "Twilight Leo". He changes "Archer" and "General" to face-up Attack Position and Normal Summons "Twilight Leo" (1/500/500). He activates the effect of "Leo", as it was Normal Summoned, sending "Archer" to the Graveyard and increasing "Leo's" Level by the Level of "Archer" (Leo: 1→4). He then activate the Equip Spell Card "Twilight Wings", equipping it to "Leo". Due to "Wing's" effect, Leo becomes Awakened. Using the Awakened "Leo" as material, Yurohi Sovereign Summons "Seventh Star King - Twilight Pegasus (7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. As "Leo" was used for a Sovereign Summon, its effect activates, allowing Yurohi to destroy UNKNOWN's "Nightmare's Steelcage". He then activates the effect of "General", allowing him to target 1 Level 5 or higher "Twilight" or "Star King" monster he controls and Awaken that target until the End Phase. He targets "Twilight Pegasus". "Twilight Pegasus" then attacks "Hunter Lord Dragon", with Yurohi activating the former's effect, paying 500 LP to make "Twilight Pegasus" and "Hunter Lord Dragon's" ATK become 500 (Yurohi: 4000→3500 LP), ("Twilight Pegasus" 2500→500 ATK), ("Hunter Lord Dragon" 2700→500 ATK). Due to "Twilight Pegasus'" effect, it is not destroyed by battle. As "Hunter Lord Dragon" was destroyed by battle and "Twilight Pegasus" is Awakened, Yurohi activates the effect of "Twilight Pegasus", inflicting damage to his opponent equal to the Level of the destroyed monster x400. "Hunter Lord Dragon's" Level was 7, so UNKNOWN takes 2800 damage (UNKNOWN 2200→0 LP). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. x2 Sovereign Monsters * Hunter Lord Dragon |spells = Spell Cards * Forced Awakening * |traps = Trap Cards * Extended Sentence }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! S